The present disclosure relates generally to firearms, and more particularly, pertains to a variably configurable firearm stock and cheek rest assembly for a firearm.
There has been a long-standing recognition as to the desirability of firearms in which the stock can be moved between various positions which provide the shooter with the desired length of pull for comfort and accurate shooting. The adjustable positioning of the stocks is useful during transport, storage and use of firearms, and is particularly advantageous in certain tactical situations. Sliding stocks are known to have a stock assembly in which a butt stock is slidably adjustable along a fixed support member between one or more collapsed and extended shoulder-engaging positions.
In addition to the length of the butt stock being adjustable, it is also important for the top portion of the butt stock, known as the cheek rest, to be adjustable. Cheek rests are known to be normally adjustable on butt stocks so as to quickly and comfortably provide a shooter with proper sight alignment.
Attempts have been made to advance the functionality of the stock and cheek rest assembly to include different adjustable configurations, but generally have been found not to be reliable and durable over repeated operation. Previous variably configurable stock and cheek rest assemblies have been unsatisfactory due to, among other things, numerous pieces or parts which can undesirably increase the weight of the assembly, problematic assembly and operation, expensive product costs and a susceptibility to dirt and grit encountered in the field which can negatively affect use.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a firearm stock and cheek rest assembly which incorporates, in one integrated design, an enhanced adjustable shoulder and cheek engaging structure which overcomes the shortcomings of previous designs.